dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Adewale Matumbo
tumblr_o0ub90iJqk1tf70vho1_1280.jpg|Adewale Matumbo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZU7Y1Hdww0%7C " The Bitter Sweet rage among men is having knowledge without power.." 40a1ac7ab74eae497196fb9c5a162de7.jpg|King of the Dead tumblr_o59dnmlQsN1rmjl1lo1_500.jpg Apperance tumblr_o4rf96bj881qhmxcvo1_540.jpg tumblr_nmv7icdwNn1qe66alo4_1280.png adewale9.jpg adewale7.jpg 531fbc3750d9a8dc60e4ca5b44c645f7.jpg Adewale is of African descent, born and raised in Egypt. His skin is a gentle brown with a hint of a charcoal delight. A tannish bronze - embracing his authentic built standing at an above-average height and medium to heavy. His eyes ranging from an imperial rose red - dedicated to the spectacle sight of a fluorescent wine red flooding the gapes of a sahara desert or the golden holy rail of a heavenly arch bathed beneath the suns emity presence. He’s usually in a traditional african overcoat; it’s authentic designs ingrained into the atonic fabric. Two Identical scars rest against his chin, on his head he wears a headband, underneath which he has hair that is tied upwards. Attached to his ears is a metallic necklace composed of several Egyptian symbols' extended in the middle by a large tassel, and two amulets on both of his wrists. Behavior/Personality 53f1b6a0rtaNg3n1.png Adewale is a man of several conflicted thoughts, as a broken king of an extinct nation. It’s only reasonable, that he’d come off as a bit deranged. However, he wasn’t always like that. It wasn’t till his father was killed during the events the people of Africa now call “Poseidon's Revenge.“ That he’d become the Martyr he is now . Before then, he was quite irresponsible and a man who did his best to steer away from his father's political life. He’d rather engage in fight clubs, party in night clubs - and paddle away in women. But, while life seemed so gratifying it was about time he met his responsibilities. Despite all of that, Adewale was quite the intellect. At the age of 22 , he had already received his PHD and Doctorate degree from one of the greatest schools in America, Harvard law. But as the new acclaimed Puma and King of Rwanda, Adewale attitude has changed tremendously. However, he’s become more angry and more in dire need of revenge in the people responsible for his father's death. He never trusted nor liked Americans, therefore the death of his father only deepened that hate, and while his father's associates forbid Adewale from pursuing his father's killer. He’d learn that he’d be able to trust no one in his path for revenge. Quickly, defying their command and pursued them on his own. Without the backing of Africa. tumblr_o2cb7kfVsW1twkncpo1_540.jpg sample-1f33db17859322e5dcea56497b7855e0 (1).jpg Nonetheless, Adewale is a kind lover of nature and believes all beauty should be treated equally. Therefore, his strive for Women and Nature fall short of any differences, and as Adewale found himself as quite the ladies man - no women, that he’s ever been with has ever suffered a heartbreak. He’s a firm believer of polygamy, and believes it to be cruel to restrict a man to only one woman, an enforcer of justice and uprising king, Adewale is the Puma and King of a dead nation - this world deserves. e74896b0d84470ba467d824edf82dab5.jpg adewa;e.jpg Roleplay Allignment tumblr_nvz7gpqlcU1sr90p2o1_500.png A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. 'Occupation/Class' 679dc70b23_5019359-power-man-and-iron-fist-1-greene-bp-anniversary-variant.jpg|King Adewale *Philanthropiost *Prince/King *Warrior *Puma God tumblr_nvcfjqt0Zm1uwkji2o1_540.png 4672b07c5137d90a264cd17910dfc26c.jpg tumblr_o4tsdrmtq11t0l387o1_1280.png tumblr_o5dra2OCuE1rw3u11o1_1280.jpg 'Puma - Fu' 2850526-skill.png 2571569-2280187_black_panther_40_0016.jpg H3lCk7m.jpg 2571571-2280188_black_panther_40_0017.jpg Puma (Cougar) also can manage pray three times their own size, but a smaller cats, and have massive front paws to grasp their pray. Five Panther Style Rules Always have A Back Door Exit ready. '''Expect to win, have a way of escape so that you do not loose. The Panther Stylist will have at least one safe fall back position (usually more); a place to go when the place you set up as a first position no longer available. So, if you are in conflict, have at least two safe places, one near and one far; or one easy and one complex, one logical one illogical.... '''The Right Information is Power. Tigers work on Instinct and Intuition, Panthers work on Information and Planning and plans without information are like lottery tickets except if you don't win you die. Even the Capricious Monkey (the Loki aspect of the Panther Style) makes plans and develops appropriate habits based on what works best. Inform, Think, Plan, Execute and Win. Choose the Time, Choose the Place. ''If it is not a time a place of your choosing, get out, leave, use the back door. the Panther is a Pragmatic, Patient, Persevering and Prudent Planner. ''Be Systematic by Create Chaos. One of the key strategies of the Panther is to change the very foundations that an attacker is working with. As with the Tiger story, it had assumed to know everything so the Panther shifted the playing field into the trees where the Tiger could not use their Strength and Size or even get there. A favorite Panther Strategy is Change; change the rules, change the assumptions, change the perspective, change... what ever but change it to something you are good at and if this is not possible, change it to something the other person is bad at! Life to Fight another day. You are useless to yourself, family and such if you are in a hospital or worse. The best laid plans of mice and Panther can go wrong and it is important not to loose sight of what is important, you. If loose is imminent run; and seek to fight another day. Give yourself time to Inform, Think, Plan, Execute a more likely Win. 'Puma - Prince of a Dead Nation' ' tumblr_o5wtb3FNkr1qzins5o1_1280.png ' Body Suit: This uniform has the ability to absorb vibrations via its Echonium lacing. Echonium is an short an off brand and substitute of Dynamium, with differing effects, more obtainable (still rare) and arguably better features. It’s special property is that its a metal that reflects all forms of physics based energy and sends it outwards. However the suit’s uniqueness comes from the way it is concealed and the way it is formed. IMG_9116.png tumblr_o4uxjhf1oq1ubea57o1_1280.jpg tumblr_o5qmzmjPR31rqd7jqo1_500.jpg tumblr_o6d54vHPyh1qjrxwyo1_500.jpg The Echonium micro-wiring rest in five places, occasionally six, these areas are: the amulet itself, the bracelets, and anklet that rest on the wearers body. Upon neural command, the wires, are then yanked form their holsters by high powered frequency magnets, that cause the strings to expand, stick, and wrap around the wearers body until a full body suit, resembling an animal is formed. Once formed, the eyes, themselves are covered by a special type of HUD glass, connected to a private satellite via a wireless connection, making it harder to hack and trace as opposed to a machine connected to computers and wires. It also has the ability to reflect and/or lessen powerful kinetic based attacks such as bullets shots, penetrating blades, and crushing blows. tumblr_o3u2ev5pHZ1tf70vho2_540.gif tumblr_o5ytfnwZyo1qzj6elo2_540.gif Black_Panther_1_Sook_Variant.jpg Example: If a metahuman was to strike the wearer of the suit, the impact would cause their hand to reflect off of it’s surface. Echonium Micro-weave Mesh: The micro-weave reflects incoming objects momentum; bullets ricochet off and likewise, the Puma cannot be stabbed, however, the costume (and Puma) can be cut if the attacker slashes along the uniform's grain. Combined with his durability, it has even withstood superhuman levels of impact, but Echonium does have it’s limitations. Being a knock off means, that it is susceptible to substantial amounts of repeated trauma and force before the metal gives. tumblr_o5p44aM5SK1r7hjkqo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o5j586eUG11rx884lo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o5r2zdD7av1u496xso3_540.jpg 739601-blackpanther_04.jpg Cowl: ''The lenses in the mask cut glare and enhance the Puma's natural night vision. It also allows him to see in infra-red and other visual spectrum. '''Cloaking: The suit features cloaking technology to a stealth operatives level. The amulet can activate a special mode that renders the user’s body temperature lower than required to be tracked by infrared, deafens the sounds of the users steps and presence, and an electrostatic camouflage that allows the wearer to become one in color and texture of the surface they are touching. tumblr_o5u3kiiM2N1u75823o2_540.jpg 2089103-mash20_022.jpg Tumblr inline o5wpi4Xdsa1qgp297 500 (2).gif ''High Frequency Claws: ''Special claws, that operate in the same mannor/fashion a high frequency blade does. It emits a constant form of vibration which increases it’s sharpness and cutting power, allowing it to cut through almost any material. ''Energy-Dampening Boots: ''Energy regulators create varying fields from the Kryptanium in the molded soles of the boots, enabling Puma to survive a fall of several stories and land like a cat. Given enough momentum, the Puma can also scale walls or skim across water. The field can be also used offensively to shatter or weaken objects, or defensively to reflect incoming objects like thrown daggers, bullets, crates, etc. blackpanther_stelfreeze2.png ''Echoniuim Energy Daggers: ''Has energy blades with ornate hilts carved of ivory, it is an energy-generated blade that can be set to stun or kill using magnet coils and superheated plasma. The energy blades can be handled like either a physical knife or fired like darts, and regenerated repeatedly. They can also be shaped into other various weapons like scythes or a spear. * '''''Puma Physiology ZbgK9gN (1).jpg 2507279-bastet22.jpg HLDyhxD.jpg Allies/Enemies tumblr_nojhkvVYXJ1qjzwqeo1_540.jpg ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) tumblr_nvvavqswIH1qds7epo1_500.png tumblr_nvvavqswIH1qds7epo3_1280.png tumblr_nnyv8svW2X1sfay15o1_500.gif 'Background' d1fb71c6f4a5fecb4622061979e80ccd.jpg tumblr_nosdvzksmT1tgd9mqo1_1280.jpg ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Warrior Category:Prince Category:Vigilante Category:African